Curse of the Beautiful Assassin, Yuuko
by Marion92
Summary: Naraku has gone missing once more, and the gang decides to look for the Shikon jewels once again, however, something weird is happening in Kagome's world. Weather conditions are changing drastically and the crew has no idea what's up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second story on This one was created back in 2003/2004 and I haven't changed it at all! I actually updated it back in May. It seems a bit cheesy to me since I wrote the first chapter back in like 2004 but oh well.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Characters not in Inuyasha (Naomi, Miyu, etc.) (c) me.

* * *

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... INUYASHA!"

"What is it already?!" yelled the hanyou dog, Inuyasha. He was settled on a tree branch that was placed next to the Bone Eater's well.

The Bone Eater's well is located by the Inuyasha Forest. This is the same well that fifteen-year old Kagome Higurashi was pulled five-hundred years into the past by a demon known as Miss Centipede who was obsessed with the Shikon no Tama that was inside of Kagome. The Sacred Shikon Jewel is a small but powerful jewel. With only a shard the power of a demon can increase by a hundred. Even humans obsessed with the jewel will do anything to retrieve it.

"Come down and eat with us!" said Shippo. Inuyasha just pouted and pretended to ignore him but his stomach growled loudly.

Inuyasha looked at his stomach and sighed deeply. As suddenly as Inuyasha closed his eyes a squeaky voice blew up in his right ear. Inuyasha woke up immediately and fell out the tree and landed flat on his face into the ground.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that Inuyasha!" the little orange-tail fox demon, Shippo replied. That half-demon didn't seem to be listening because in the blink of an eye Inuyasha had Shippo in a headlock. Shippo yelped in agony.

"I… said… I was… sorry!" Shippo sputtered. Inuyasha drove his fist into the fox's head. He seemed to be in a bad mood today. Sango and Miroku, sitting a few feet from Inuyasha and Shippo, stared at the two fighting like little kids. Sango petted her cat, Kirara who was actually a fire cat demon. Kirara purred and rolled on her back, signaling Sango to rub her tummy. She did so. Miroku soon lost interest in the fight and turned his attention to Sango and Kirara.

On the other side of the well, Kagome Higurashi was sitting in her kitchen cooking omelets while her mom, brother, and grandpa sit at the table chatting.

"So, Kagome, when are you going to go visit Inuyasha?" Sota asked. Kagome shrugged slightly and responded, "We're having our two-week break tomorrow so I'll go visit him then. As of right now," Kagome turned the stove off, "Breakfast is ready and I'm off to school!" Kagome pulled off the apron, grabbed half an omelet, said good-bye to everybody, grabbed her things, and went out the front door.

As Kagome stepped out the door, a cold breeze came by. Kagome shivered and burred. The young girl stepped back into the house and snatched her coat off the rack and headed to school. Kagome ran down the long steps leading to her house humming a random song.

"Phew, why is it so cold outside? I've never seen temperatures like this before." Kagome looked up at the clouds. They were dark and crowded. _It's going to rain._ Kagome flipped up her hood and started walking down the road. It rained for a long time, even still when Kagome was in the classroom taking an exam.

"Hey, look, it's snowing!" yelled one of the students. Kagome dashed towards the window like most of the other kids did. It was actually snowing.

"But it's not even close to winter! We're still in spring!" Some the kids started mumbling and yelling. Kagome gasped quietly. _What if this has to do with…Menomaru…?_

School ended shortly after and all the kids were happy and jumping about. Kagome still had that thought in her mind. Menomaru and his minions Hari and Ruri were already dead. _Something just isn't right._

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Kagome spun around to see Hojo chasing after her. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all behind Hojo. They all finally caught up. Kagome waved at them with a smile.

"What's up girl, you just left without saying 'hi'… or 'bye'!" Yuka panted. Kagome jumped as the three girls got in her face. Hojo laughed.

"Now, now ladies, don't be so harsh. Kagome you must be in hurry!" Hojo laughed again. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, to see Inu- I mean a friend!" Kagome flushed from embarrassment. Her friends all glared at her evilly. Hojo obviously didn't get it and told the girls good-bye and left with some of his friends. Kagome sighed deeply.

"So, you're still seeing that jerk?" Eri spat at Kagome. Kagome nodded once again.

"Why even bother with him? You said he was a mean guy! You should dump him and go for Hojo! That Inuyasha-jerk broke up with you first so get back at him and break up with him! The fighting can stop," Eri also spoke out.

"Now wait a minute! Inuyasha can be a nice guy. He cares for-."

"Ugh, just forget about them Kagome. It's obvious… You're in love with him!" Ayumi smiled. Higurashi blushed.

Then suddenly Kagome could sense a strong aura, but a different kind of aura. It felt spiritual but it wasn't. It was something Kagome never felt before. A girl with long purple hair walked past Kagome and the aura went away. Kagome blinked a few times. Her friends were all staring at her weirdly.

"Where'd you go off to Kagome?" Ayumi asked. Kagome turned around to see who the purple haired girl went but she was gone. She turned back to her friends.

"Who was that girl?" Kagome asked quickly, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"That was Naomi. She just transferred here. I think last week, she did." Kagome again looked over her shoulder and saw nothing but cars and snow. This got Kagome thinking again. _I should warn Inuyasha and the others about this._

Kagome reached the foot of the giant staircase of her home and waved to her friends. Once Kagome reached the front door she heard a loud laugh.

"Sounds like mom," Kagome suggested. She slide open the door and took off her shoes and closed the door back. The laughing started getting louder and louder. And then came another laugh. This one sounded more like a man or…

"Inuyasha!" the teenage girl shouted as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in front of the television. The hanyou turned up to Kagome. He waved at her as she approached him.

"Yo, Kagome, been waiting for you to come back!" Inuyasha spoke nicely. This shocked Kagome a little bit. She finally broke from her trance and asked, "Has anybody noticed the snowing outside?" Inuyasha flicked his ears up. Sota nodded, and grandpa only made a required noise.

"Yeah, it was so unexpected. Japan is such a weird place," said Kagome's mom. Sota was brushing Inuyasha's silver hair until the brush handle snapped into two.

"Eh?" was all Sota said and then he swallowed hard. "Sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha jumped up fast and out the nearest open window. Kagome's face turned redder than a fire truck.

"INUYASHA… SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed with all her might. All the family could hear was a loud thud on the concrete and a whining sound. Kagome snatched the brush handle from her brother and stomped up the staircase muttering.

A few minutes later Inuyasha crawled through her window with a few new bruises. He stayed quiet and sat on Kagome's bed. Kagome concentrated on the Shikon Jewel shard in the tiny container. It was so quiet they could hear each other's breathes.

"You…," Kagome started, "got some real nerves Inuyasha."

"It was just a brush! Goodness…women. Pfft," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome glared at him over her shoulder and yelled, "What did you just say?" Inuyasha shook his head and stared down at the floor.

Once the sky stared getting dark Inuyasha left. He didn't want to get mixed up with the girl. Kagome watched as the shed holding the well shone brightly with purple light. Then she sighed and stumbled over to her bed. Kagome lay on her stomach and placed her head on the cotton pillow. _Why… why do I always fight with you Inuyasha?_ And she cried.

* * *

R&R appreciated. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, I forgot that I changed Miyu's name. He's Haru now. Oopsie.

Second chapter, yeah yeah. This one was written in May 2006. See, big time frame! Haha, anywys, enjoy:)

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Non-Inuyasha characters (c) me

* * *

"So Haru how are your wounds?" a young girl with long purple hair asked the hanyou. The hanyou nodded as in he was okay. Haru looked up when the girl shrieked as she dropped some glass. She opened her eyes with a sigh, showing the lovely color of ember surrounding the pupil. Haru tried to sit up on the futon so he could help her but she rushed over and pushed him back.

"Naomi…"

"No Haru, you're deeply injured. I'm making sure that you don't do any kind work except for drinking, eating, sleeping, and bathing. The giant hole in your gut is going to take a while to heal," Naomi explained. She kissed his forehead like a mother would her child and went back to clean up the glass. Once done, Naomi stepped out the hut while Haru slept. She walked through the friendly village and straight into the woods. Naomi, using her demon powers, jumped high in the air and above the trees.

Naomi is a full-fledged demon: Part phoenix, part dog. This was an awkward combination. Her parents were full-fledged demons but they looked completely human. Naomi's mother was a beautiful phoenix. Plenty of men wanted to marry her but only one got that chance. Her mother was a powerful demon. Nobody could kill her. Now her father, he was a dog demon. Her father worked along side with the dog demon god, the dog of all dogs. She admired both her parents. Naomi's parents were also king and queen of the recent village she lived at. That village was burned down to the ashes though. Naomi's dad was crushed to death by piles of wood, piles of woods that were supposed to crush her and her younger brother… brother. Naomi had a younger brother than mysteriously disappeared at night. And her mother, the phoenix, she fought to save her kids. Then some white haired demon came by and murdered her cold-blooded and threw the village up in flames.

"I'll never forget your face demon. I'll never forgive you either. I will make sure I'll kill you with my own hands!" Naomi shouted at the sky.

The gang walked through the open field trying to find a village that would give them any leads to any Shikon jewels. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the back while Kagome and Sango were up in the front.

"Seriously Inuyasha, just apologize to her!" Miroku whispered in the demon's ear. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He knew he was sorry but he couldn't come out and say it.

"It was just a stupid brush!" Inuyasha whispered back. "She's just being super sensitive."

"He'll apologize soon Kagome, just wait for it," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I feel so bad for yelling at him. Periods are such a pain in the rear. I get mad easily and more annoyed." Kagome whined from an unexpected, painful cramp.

"Jesus… that hurt so much…"

"Can we stop now?" cried Kagome. She was tired and in great pain from walking on the cramps. Miroku flopped down in the grass instantly. Sango patted Kagome on the back for moral support.

"Come on, there's a village just ahead!" shouted Inuyasha. He _really_ wanted to reach that village. "Kagome you're fine, now let's go!" The half-demon started moving forward.

Kagome growled, almost like a real demon. "THAT'S RIGHT GO ON AHEAD AND JUST FORGET ABOUT MY PERSONAL NEEDS! I HOPE SOMETHING FALLS ON YOUR HEAD, JERK!" Kagome would have ran but she was almost about to die from the throbbing pain in her sides.

"Nothing's going to fall on my head! Now let's go already!" command Inuyasha.

"Argh, watch out!" screamed a girl's voice. Everybody but Inuyasha was paying attention.

"INUYASHA WATCH—!" the gang exclaimed but it was too late. Inuyasha turned around angrily to his friends.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

_Bang! BOOM!_

"—out…"

"I am so sorry! Really, please, I am very, very sorry!" a girl, around Kagome's age, pleaded and pleaded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just wouldn't accept the girl's apology. "I'll even let you stay in my village!"

"Inuyasha, forgive her already!" Miroku got on his knees and pleaded with Inuyasha too. Sango's eyes glowed with fire and Shippo sighed. Kagome was too intrigued by the girl's appearance to even realize what was going on. _It's…it's her! Naomi… _

"Okay, I forgive, I forgive!" barked the hanyou trying to ply Naomi from his waist. Naomi stood up and bowed with a giant smile on her face.

"Okay, let's go! Oh, are you alright. You look a little cramped. Maybe he should carry you?" Naomi dragged Inuyasha over to Kagome. Inuyasha's face turned slightly pink.

"No thanks, I'll just ride my bike," answered Kagome. Naomi and the rest of the gang stared in shock. Kagome gradually climbed onto her bike and started towards the nearest village. Inuyasha shook the girl off of him and started for the village as well.

"Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Haha? R&R please ;-; 


End file.
